emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4323 (30th March 2006)
Plot Jasmine sees Daz, and guilty about neglecting him before, she invites him to talk. Jasmine wishes that he and Debbie would be friends again so that they can all hang out together. Debbie turns up and persuades Jasmine to hang out with her before school. Daz feels uncomfortable in Debbie's presence and refuses to join them. Debbie and Jasmine run into Katie and Andy in the café. When Katie has some harsh words for Debbie, Debbie swears to get revenge on the two of them for what they've done to Daz. Wanting to impress Debbie, Jasmine agrees to help. They let Andy's ewes out of his barn. It seems like fun until Daz later goes mad with Debbie and Jasmine after he has received a text from them showing the escaped sheep on it. Daz accuses the girls of messing with Andy's livelihood as its currently lambing season for Andy. To make matters worse, that evening Laurel explains that she and Gabby had a car accident due to swerving from a sheep. Wracked with guilt, Jasmine knows that she's compromised herself simply to impress Debbie. Sadie is miffed with Matthew for accepting his ridiculously low offer for their shares, but finally realises that it's their only option. Later on, Sadie is coo-ing over Samson and proud Sam films the exchange. To Sadie's surprise, Alasdair arrives and pleads for Sadie's love. She gently lets him down and they reach an amicable rapprochement. Alasdair's mother, Rosemary arrives on the scene and attacks Sadie for the humiliation brought on the family. Rosemary says that the marriage will be annulled and that Sadie won't get a penny out of them. Sadie tells Matthew about Rosemary's visit, and how it's given her an idea. Later, Sadie and Matthew meet with Jimmy to finalise the share deal. When Jimmy hands over an agreement for them to sign, Jimmy is stunned when Sadie rips it up. Eric hears about Alice's fundraising and thinks her efforts should be recognised, privately he thinks it will help his campaign. A cheque presentation is arranged for the following day. Annoyed with Eric, Val visits friend Noreen to vent, but is oblivious to how lonely Noreen is. Cast Regular cast *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Sadie Sinclair - Patsy Kensit *Alice Wilson - Ursula Holden-Gill *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Bradley Milnes (uncredited) *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Rosemary Sinclair - Linda Thorson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Kayleigh Gibbs - Lily Jane Stead *Dc Crowe - Graeme Hawley *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast *Nurse Connie Starkovich - Lesia Melnyk *Charlotte Allen - Melissa Sinden *Alasdair Sinclair - Raymond Coulthard *Noreen Bell - Jenny Tomasin Locations *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Front garden and living room *Café Hope - Café *Hotten General Hospital - Ward *Hotten Road *Robblesfield Way *Holdgate Farm - Driveway, kitchen and dining room *Butlers Farm - Barn *Mill Brook Cottage - Kitchen and Jasmine's room *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,860,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes